1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of switching circuits, and more particularly to an improved frequency-sensitive switching circuit which operates to prefer passage of one signal whenever certain conditions are met.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Television programming has undergone a variety of changes in recent years. With cable TV, video taping, and computer-programmed information now available, it is sometimes desired to provide a preferred first signal, with the capability for automatic switching to an alternative second signal in the event of completion or interruption of the first signal. For example, in some hotel television, certain channels may be reserved for movies. It may be desirable to provide alternative programming upon completion or failure of the first signal. Such alternative programming may, for example, convey educational information or the like.